


Froggy Bath Time

by The_Immortal_Angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immortal_Angel/pseuds/The_Immortal_Angel
Summary: Uriel makes Hastur take a bath.My first story here.
Relationships: Hastur & Uriel (Good Omens), Uriel/Hastur
Kudos: 5





	Froggy Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on the site.

Uriel walked into the sunlit bathroom. It was the master bath of Uriel and Hastur’s home. The light yellow gave the room a nice glow. She walked to the bathtub and turned on the tap. She watched the crystal clear water run out as if it’s a race into the tub. She had to hurry before Hastur came back. Hastur hates baths, but after all he is a demon. Once the water was warm enough. She plugged the bathtub, so the water could accumulate. 

Uriel turned to the sinks cabinets. She opened them and pulled out a small tub. She moved back to the bathtub and put the small tub under the stream of water. As soon as the little tub was filled. She removed it from the water and placed it on the toilet. “ The frog will be the easy one to get in the tub.” Uriel thought to herself. “Hastur is the real challenge.” She thought. She moved to grab the shampoo and conditioner. She placed them out of site.

Uriel heard the door to the house open and close. “Hastur must be early,” she thought “ a bit early today but fine. He did surprise me like last time.” She heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. “Uriel, where are you?” Hastur asked. Uriel tried to siphon her laughter so Hastur wouldn’t hear her. But she knew that he could hear her. She stood up and walked towards the door of the bathroom. Uriel opened the to see Hasturs face. His black eyes staring at her.

“Uriel what are you doing in the bathroom?” He asked in his deep, raspy voice. Uriel looked at him with a smile. “I was checking something.” She said with a big smile. Lucky Hastur has trouble with reading the mood. He cocked an eye at her. “What were you looking at?” He asked. She smiled and grabbed his hand. She led him to the bathtub. Hastur un the wiser to the situation looked in the bathtub. Uriel took her chance and pushed him into the bathtub. She miracled his clothes off. Hastur screamed as he fell in. “ what in the unholy name of Satan!” He screamed at his love. “I’m sorry frog, but you need a bath!” She smiles and grabs his frog on top of his head. She placed him in the small tub.

Uriel grabs the Shampoo and squeeze some of the contents onto her hand. She rubs her hands together. Then she placed her hands on Hasturs head to rub in the shampoo. Hastur groans from anoints as Uriel rubs the shampoo in his hair. Hastur would never omit that he likes it when Uriel washes his hair. How soft she is on his head. Her fingers running through his hair and the occasional kisses to his forehead. Oh, how much he loves her. He’s always loved her. Sense he first saw her in Heaven.

“Haastuurr.” Uriel said in his ear. “ What love?” Hastur replied. She smiled at her lover and said “ I love you, Frog.”  
“Love you to Uriz.” Hastur said. He turned to face her. Uriel lien forward to place her forehead on his. They smiled at one another. Hastur leans forward to kiss Uriel. Leaning into the kiss, Uriel lost her balance. She fell into the bathtub. “Uriel!” Hastur said. Uriel popped her head out of the water gasping for air, that she didn’t need. “Well that's great!” she said in annoyance. “I’m not the only one taking a bath now.” Hastur remarked. “Yeah the frog is taking a bath too.” Uriel said, gesturing to Hasturs Frog still in his tub. “But either way, my suit needed to be cleaned tho.”  
“Well, let’s get this done then.” Hastur said.  
“ you just want out.” Said Uriel.

So they continued. When they were done Hastur miracled himself dry. Uriel drained the bathtub and grabbed hasturs frog from his bath. She drained his water into the bathtub. Uriel snapped her fingers and had changed from her suit to a golden brown sweater that was a bit big on her and a pair of yellow pajama pants. Hastur had his pajamas miracled on by Uriel. Hastur only had pajama bottoms on. He never wears a shirt when he sleeps, even when it’s cold out. Uriel grabbed Hasturs hand and led him out of the bathroom into their room.

When they came out, their two dogs were lying on Hasturs and Uriel's bed. One was Uriels. She had a Corgi named Sunflower. Sunflower was a gift from Michael to Uriel. She was a mild tempered dog much like her owner but can be a force of nature, much like Uriel can be. The other was Hasturs HellHound named Cerberus. Hastur had received him from the Demon in charge of the HellHounds. Cerberus was the runt of his litter. The smallest HellHound they had. They didn’t give Cerberus to Hastur in pity. They just didn’t want to deal with Cerberus or his aggressive siblings. He is very skittish for a HellHound but Cerberus is very loving and loyal. Cerberus looked like a black Great Dane with a white underside and spots on his rear, upper torso, his ears and muzzle.

Hastur batted the dogs off the bed and he and Uriel climbed into their respected spots. Uriel snuggled up to Hastur. Hastur wrapped his arms around Uriel to hold her close to him.  
“Hastur?”  
“Yes.”  
“How many years has it been now?” Uriel said, snuggled in his chest. Hastur cocked an eyebrow. “How many years from what?” Uriel smiled at him and said “how long have we been married?” Hastur gave a small laugh and said “two, three years at this point.” Uriel gave him a warm smile in response.  
“I love you, Hastur”  
“I love you too.”  
Uriel and Hastur laid there for some time before falling asleep. They held each other close. Warm and clean.

For now.


End file.
